


Don't

by Espresso-Patronum (BucketRogers)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fighting, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketRogers/pseuds/Espresso-Patronum
Summary: The silence was deafening when Steve stepped out of the elevator.





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riseupwiseupeyesup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseupeyesup/gifts).



> Sad as FUCK, really.
> 
> Un beta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> The title is a reference to First Burn, an early version of a song from Hamilton, one of my favorite musicals. Most of Tony's dialogue is from the song as well, actual lyrics. 
> 
> Gifting this to Rise, who, even if she's not big on the angst, is big on Hamilton and got super excited when I said I was writing this based off of Burn.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The silence was deafening when Steve stepped out of the elevator.

Tony stood slowly, his eyes fixed on the man in front of him. It had been weeks, no, months since he, or anyone else, had seen him. The time that passed was made even more obvious by the way Steve looked.

He was obviously weary, shoulders slumping in a way that made him look small, and his face was overtaken by unshaven hair. Overall, he looked like a lost and beaten puppy.

Tony hated how much he wanted to just hug him close.

“Tony, hey…” Steve's voice was quiet, nervous but hopeful, and fuck, that just wasn't fair. Steve swayed forward, starting to step closer, but Tony snapped before he could.

“Don't.” It came out harsh before Tony could stop it, but once the words fell, he didn't regret them one bit. “Don’t take another step in my direction. Just don’t. I can’t be trusted around you.”

Steve frowned at that, but he stopped advancing. And god, he really had been advancing, hadn’t he? Like some opposing army approaching its target, and Tony was in the warpath.

“Can’t be trusted? Tony, what are you talking about? I know it’s been a while, but nothing’s changed. Are you okay?”

“Goddammit, just stop, just don’t! Don’t think you can- you can talk your way into my arms! I know what you did, I know everything! We’re through!”

Steve seemed to realize, then, what was happening, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Tony was on a roll and wasn’t stopping now.

“I burnt your letters, you know? I burnt all of them! Oh, yeah, stand over there if you want, look all dejected and sad, go ahead. I don’t know who you are anymore, Steve! I thought I did, but then I learned, I had so much to learn about you, and I don’t anymore. So, yeah, I read and re-read all of your letters, then I sat there and watched them burn!”

He was starting to cry, and he could feel the tears on his cheeks, but he ignored them to press on.

“I can’t believe you told everyone too! You told our team, the people who make up our whole world, about how you brought this guy into bed, into _our _bed! You have ruined our lives, Steve! Don’t you realize that?!”__

____

____

“Tony, I’m sorry, really. God, I’m such an idiot, this… it was a mistake! I never meant for it to happen, I just got drunk, and I-”

“Don’t!” Tony shouted now, reaching his limit. “I’m not naive! I have seen men all around you! Don’t think I don’t see how they fall for your charms, yes, all of your charms! You may not mean to, but you woo them and have them falling all over you!”

Steve seemed to get angry then, but that was good, anger was good. Tony could fight against anger, could feel reasonable for being this absolutely pissed.

“Tony, I never intended for this to happen! I can’t help it if men fall over me! I was weak, and I’m sorry, but it’s over now! Can’t we go back to us? I’m sure we could fix this!”

“No, Steve. No, we can’t fix this. I’m taking myself out of this. The team knows your side, but they don’t get to know mine. Let them wonder how I reacted when you betrayed me when you broke my heart! You have thrown it all away, everything we ever had or could have had! It’s burning just like those letters and I am ready, oh, I am so ready, to watch it all burn!

“See how the world moves on after I’m gone when you have to explain to the team the pain you put me through. When will you learn that they tell your story? They are your legacy, _we _are your legacy! If you thought you were mine, Steve, if there’s even a shred of hope in your mind that you’re still mine, that we can fix this.”__

____

____

Tony paused, looked up at Steve, saw the pain and worry and actual tears, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Steve was done, _they _were done. There was nothing left for him here, in this narrative. It was over.__

____

____

And then Steve took another step forward, reaching out, and Tony shook his head, glaring and angry through all the tears.

“Don’t.”


End file.
